This competitive renewal of a Training Program in Endocrinology, Diabetes and Metabolism (DK07352) was combined in 1988 from programs in Endocrinology funded in 1968 (DK07147) and Diabetes and Metabolism funded in 1979 (DK07352). The Program provides postdoctoral research training in Diabetes, Endocrinology and Metabolism for individuals with MD or PhD degrees, preparing trainees for academic careers as independent investigators and provides up to three years of laboratory research training. The faculty consist of 17 investigators funded with NIH R01 grants and/or other funds, 2 junior faculty members, who are developing independent programs and have some form of support, and 67 adjunct faculty in both basic science and clinical departments. The Program is designed to provide trainees with: (i) all components of the scientific method, (ii) a focused approach to scientific investigation, (iii) experience with the most modern analytical tools and methodologies, (iv) grant writing skills, and (v) capability to develop as independent biomedical research scientists. The components of the Program include formal didactic course work, seminars and conferences, intra- and extra-mural scientific presentations, a focused research experience in the laboratories of established investigators, and grant writing. The Program is administered by the Steering Committee, chaired by the Program Director, which is responsible for the trainees' appointment and laboratory assignment, development of didactic curricula, review of trainees' initial project, and annual review of trainees' progress. Of particular note in the Program are the focused approach to training goals for each laboratory-based trainee, a strong commitment to provide maximal training duration, the uniform extramural funding of the independent investigators that serve as primary faculty, the productive training record of the training program, the presence of an enthusiastic and knowledgeable junior training faculty, the availability of adjunct faculty whose primary areas of basic science and/or clinical investigation are intimately tied to those of metabolism, diabetes and endocrinology, and the diversity of the faculty research programs which range from molecular endocrinology to clinical research. Due to the program's popularity and success and the large increase in research funds awarded to our highly qualified faculty, we request to continue our program at the current level of 6 fellowship slots. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The relevance of this application is to provide training in basic and clinical science to enable the next generation of investigators to conduct research with the goal of improving health care and delivery.